Its All Coming Back To Me Now
by Di12381
Summary: What if it was Roxton dreaming in London Calling instead of Ned?


As usual, the characters are not mine and of course this beautiful song is also not mine, I'm just borrowing it.

-Spoilers from Tapestry, Voodoo Queen, Amazons, Prophecies and the Secret.

_Its All Coming Back To Me Now_- Meatloaf

It's All Coming Back To Me Now

"Dinner, Lord Roxton" the guard opened the door.

"Not hungry" he mumbled.

"Suit yourself" the guard slammed the door, dropping the tin plate on the cold, hard floor.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

It has been a perfect night, their return home. They were heralded as heroes, their return the greatest event London had experienced since the end of the war. George Challenger refuted his critics; Ned Malone earned the respect and accolades he had always dreamed of. And he, Lord John Roxton had the greatest treasure of all, worth more than any inheritance; Marguerite Krux.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

If Lord John Richard Roxton knew nothing else, he knew women. He knew what to say, he knew how to say it, and if he did everything just so, he knew exactly where they would end up. But Marguerite Krux was not one of those women, and that alone intrigued him. Little did he know that this would be the woman who would finally mend his broken heart.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

He decided moments after she left that he could get over her. After all, not only was he a lord, but he was the hero, women would be literally throwing themselves at him. He could have any women he wanted. Then the egg cracked and the glory evaporated.

In the end, he lost everything. Challenger was dead, killed by the men who were so eager to steal the egg. Veronica and Ned were also gone, killed by the T-Rex they tried to stop from destroying London. As much as he had grown to love Challenger, Ned and Veronica, it was Marguerite's death and her betrayal as the mastermind of the attempted theft of the egg that broke his heart. In the end, the T- Rex was herded into the Thames and drowned, but not before the reputation and good legal standing of Lord John Richard Roxton went down with the T-Rex. As the only surviving member of the Challenger Expedition, he was charged with premeditated murder and city wide destruction. His sentence was death by hanging.

_But when you touch me like this_

_And you hold me like that_

_I just have to admit_

_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_

_And I hold you like that_

_It's so hard to believe but_

_It's all coming back to me_

The prison was cold, lonely and empty, far from the warmth and laughter that had permeated the tree house that the Challenger expedition had called home for a year. He could hear the voices of his friends; smell the aroma of dinner from the kitchen. Ned was writing in his journals, recounting the day's adventure; Challenger was busy in his lab, excited about his latest discoveries and Veronica smiling warmly, talking about her parents. And Marguerite in her room, separated from the group, as she had done from the beginning. She knew he always watched her, even if she didn't say it.

With her usual sarcastic tone, she would demand to know why he stood in her door, but if he caught her at the right moment, he saw another side to her, the softer side and that was worth everything.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things I'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than any laws allow_

_Baby Baby_

_If I kiss you like this_

_And if you whisper like that_

_It was lost long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that_

_It was dead long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_It's so hard to resist_

_And it's all coming back to me_

After his arrest, he finally learned the truth about Marguerite. The lost childhood, a series of abusive husbands, her work as Parsifal, a triple agent for both Germany and England during the war and finally paying for the expedition with laundered money, on the condition that she find the ouroboros and then she would receive her birth certificate.

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

_But it's all coming back_

The shock had sent him reeling, the woman was far more complicated than he had ever realized. Then he knew he was in love. She was the most complex woman he had ever met and if he could do it all again, he would tell her he loved her, whatever she had been through was of no importance and whatever future obstacles stood in her path, he would be there with her. But he couldn't and that hurt most of all.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_

_And whenever you tried to hurt me_

_I just hurt you even worse_

_And so much deeper_

He knew what he was doing with those women. Danielle, Isadore, even the Amazon Hippolita had tried to pry Marguerite from his heart. But in the end, no one else could replace her.

_There were hours that just went on for days_

_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_

_That were lost to us forever_

It seemed that something was determined to keep them apart. Whether it was dinosaurs, native tribes or their pasts, their destinies seemed to be separate.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_

_And I made myself so strong again somehow_

_And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

Every time she pushed him away, he told himself she wasn't worth it. He was Lord John Roxton; he could have any woman he wanted. But for some reason, the more she pushed him away, the more he wanted to know more.

"Time to go, Lord Roxton" the guards stood at his door, chains in hand.

_But if I touch you like this_

_And if you kiss me like that_

_It was so long ago_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_If you touch me like this_

_And if I kiss you like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

He would give anything to see her one more time, to kiss her, to assure her that he was for real and nothing, not even death, could pry them apart.

_There were moments of gold_

_And there were flashes of light_

_There were things we'd never do again_

_But then they'd always seemed right_

_There were nights of endless pleasure_

_It was more than all your laws allow_

_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this_

_And when you hold me like that_

_It was gone with the wind_

_But it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_Then we see what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall_

_But it's all coming back to me now_

"Any last words, Lord Roxton?" he forced his fear down as the noose came into sight.

"No".

_If you forgive me all this_

_If I forgive you all that_

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me_

_When you see me like this_

_And when I see you like that_

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

_The flesh and the fantasies_

_All coming back to me_

_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

He felt rope securing his hands as he was led up to the podium and a rag tied around his eyes.

"Marguerite" he whispered.

"What was that, Lord Roxton?" the executioner asked as he lowered the noose.

"Marguerite"

_And when you kiss me like this_

_And when I touch you like that_

_If you do it like this_

_And if we…_

The executioner kicked the trap door open and he fell through, not seeing or hearing anything, just remembering the last time he saw her and for the first time in his life, he was truly and deeply in love.

"John…" he heard her voice in the distance.

"John" her voice was louder and clearer.

"Marguerite?" he woke up slowly, as the fuzzy faces of Challenger, Veronica and Malone and Marguerite came into view.

"Easy old boy, you had us worried" Challenger helped him sit up.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Raptors".

"How many?".

"Five, if we had arrived a few minutes later, you might have been Raptor lunch" Ned's grim attempt at a joke did not go well.

"Excuse me" The baby wailed in his crib.

Now he remembered. Marguerite and John's son, William Arthur had been born six weeks earlier, and after six weeks of being cooped up in the tree house, Marguerite was eager to join Veronica on a trip to the Zanga village.

"John, we're only going to the Zanga village, we'll be back before dinner".

"You can't leave him alone, Marguerite".

"He won't be alone, Ned will be here and so will Challenger. I've left milk and food for him, everything will be fine". Inspired by Marguerite's pregnancy, Challenger had come up with breast milk pump and a cooling system for the icebox.

"You're not going anywhere" John thundered, grabbing her arm.

"I can do whatever I want, Lord Roxton" Growling, she walked into the elevator with Veronica.

"Dam woman, she gave birth six weeks ago and she's ready to leave" He trekked through the jungle, looking for their next meal, not focusing on the terrain around him, including the pack of Raptors that were ready to pounce. The next thing he knew was waking up in his bed nearly a week later to his fellow travelers standing over him.

Later that night, he watched her as she walked into the bedroom. Sighing, she removed her robe and undid the braid.

"Marguerite…"

"Forget it, John" she blew out the candle and climbed into bed.

"I'm sorry" he rolled over and whispered into her ear.

"For what? For telling me I can't go out or for scaring me?" For the first time since they found him, she cried.

"For both".

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

Not responding, she snuggled next to him. As much as he could, he wrapped his arms around her and for the first time in nearly a week, they slept together peacefully.

The End


End file.
